The invention concerns a process for the production of fillers from solid waste or municipal waste which for conversion into compost, is first ground, magnetically freed from iron particles, supplied with sewage sludge or water, fractionated or divided into portions of different size, and treated in a fermentation process conducted for a period of time, such as one day, at a temperature of about 65.degree. C. while fresh air is continuously fed thereto.
The incorporation of ground solid particles into cement-like masses has been known for a long time, especially since many waste products of the customary industrial materials, for example, wood, rubber, glass, fibers produced in the textile industry, or the like can be worked into the composite cement systems. However, untreated household solid waste or the compost produced according to the above-mentioned method cannot be processed to yield molded articles of all types, such as slabs and walls for exterior and interior construction, floors, roofs, or the like since the many contaminants present in the solid waste or in the compost cause difficulties in the progress of the necessary polymerization process. These difficulties essentially consist in hindering or preventing molecular cross-linking and thus the hardening of the resins to form homogeneous, solid bodies.